Water treatment devices for home and other uses are devices typically incorporated in a water system either in-line or at a terminal end. An example of the former would be an under-the-counter device which filters water prior to reaching a faucet outlet. Exemplary terminal end water treatment devices are countertop and faucet-mounted. Water treatment devices can treat water by the use of mechanical filtration, UV light treatment, or chemical treatment.
In recent years, consumption of water by people has risen due to better health education and other information available to the public. However, public perception of the poor quality and taste of regular tap water has led to the development and sale of a number of products addressing these problems. Various bottled waters have also been made available to consumers to meet this increased demand. Accordingly, a more convenient and cost effective approach for providing enhanced water to the public is needed.